


Dare!

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Dare, M/M, Maid Yone, Maids, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: Yone and Yasuo made a dare years ago, and to Yone’s dismay his brother hadn’t forgotten about it.
Relationships: Yasuo & Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	Dare!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [愿赌服输](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998159) by [Alotus417](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417)



> Note: I got a lot of requests via my Ao3 to write this ship, and since I’m stuck on ‘The Pugilist’ I decided I would write this. If you do not like or approve of this ship, I get it. But I did not write this for you. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. Please refrain from writing nasty comments regarding the ship as well. Thank you. 
> 
> An additional note: My depictions of fictional characters are not condoned in real life.

It was a deal made years ago, one that Yone had forgotten about. It was the result of an argument, one of many that Yone and his younger brother had, regarding Yasuo’s more interesting life choices. While Yone urged his brother to lead a life centered around a good career and education, Yasuo preferred, and Yone quotes, “a freestyle way of living”. 

Yasuo wanted to pursue music. And sure, Yone too had an interest in music. But music is not a particularly stable lifestyle. To Yone, there’s a clear distinction between a hobby and a career, and Yasuo was trying to blur those lines. They disagreed, they fought, and thus the deal was struck between them, mostly out of spite. As if he could make a career out of music.

But Yasuo succeeded, and the dare that Yone wanted to forget was brought up from the grave:

“If you make a career out of music, I’ll do whatever you want.”

….

Yone stands across the room from him, looking away somewhat shyly. Yasuo rubs his chin, watching him, then spreads his arms with a grin on his face. 

“Well, aren’t you proud of your little brother?”

“I-Of course.”

“Well, you remember that deal of ours?”

Yone’s cheeks burn impossibly red. “Y-Yes, I recall.”

Yasuo nods his head to the bag of clothes sitting on the coffee table. “Then you know what you need to do.”

“Must you try to embarass me?” Yone asks. “Isn’t there another way?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules. You can put the outfit on in the bathroom but I want you to come out and show me.”

Yone trembles ever so slightly as he takes the bag, not peeking inside while he hurries to the bathroom. Yasuo can hear his quiet gasp accompanying the rustle of the bag, and he grins as he leans back into the sofa to wait.

Yasuo has been waiting for this moment. He knows that Yone forgot the deal he had made so cockily years ago, one that Yasuo would think about over and over again. Of course, in the beginning he only thought of straightforward tasks to coerce his brother into - “I’m going to make him do my laundry for a year”, “I’m going to make him clean the huge mansion I’ll get after making it big”, but as he aged his ideals shifted slightly. When he was younger he looked up to Yone, but was more often annoyed with his older brother’s pestering. 

However, after years went by, Yasuo began to notice things about his brother. His older brother looked a lot more delicate than him, for one. His fingers were long, fingers that would wrap around his bow to play on his morin khuur or around his pencil to write his poetry. His eyes, Yasuo noted, are the prettiest blue, ever so soft and welcoming. His voice was warm and it was endearing how he would pace when he was stressed from work, tapping his feet rhythmically on the floor. 

Yasuo began to fantasize about him. He began to imagine what expressions Yone would make when put in embarrassing situations, what kind of noises he would make. He felt guilty for thinking such things, but the thoughts were so captivating that he could not stop. And the dare could make it all a reality, if he played his cards right. As soon as the record deal was signed he texted Yone to come over, and bought the outfit for his brother to wear that he imagined him in again and again. 

The bathroom door opens after several minutes and Yone steps out into the living room tentatively, eyes glued to the carpet. The maid outfit Yasuo got him is much too small, the skirt too short and revealing those long milky legs that Yasuo would fantasize about. Yone desperately tries to pull the skirt down as he comes to the couch but the stubborn outfit won’t go any further, much to Yone’s dismay. 

“P-Please don’t make me go outside in this.” Yone manages to say, his cheeks warm. 

Yasuo blinks, then laughs aloud. “Oh hell no, that’d be too mean.” Honestly, it hadn’t even crossed his mind. He wouldn’t want anyone to see his brother like this anyway - this was a sight just for him to enjoy.

Yone relaxes a degree. “Or take my picture,” he demands, pressing his legs together uncomfortably. 

Yasuo puts his hands in the air to show that he isn’t holding his phone. “Wouldn’t dream of it. I just wanted to embarrass you for making that dare all those years ago.”

“How long do you want me like this?” Yone asks, relaxing even more at Yasuo’s assurances. 

“Not long, I promise. Come and sit next to me.”

Yone obeys, finally letting go of the skirt and coming to perch lightly next to him. Yone seems to think for a moment, then turns to Yasuo. “I’m sorry I underestimated you all those years ago.”

Yasuo turns on the TV for some background noise and sets the remote on the coffee table as he contemplates his answer. He wasn’t expecting an apology, especially after forcing his brother into a maid costume. “I know you were just looking out for me,” he says. “Sure, I was mad at the time, but I’m not anymore.”

“I’m good at being over protective,” Yone says with a wane smile. “I just wanted to know that you were going to be safe and secure in the future. I-” he pauses for a moment, reflecting. “I’m kind of jealous that you succeeded in getting a career doing something you love. It makes me wonder if I could have, too. If I just took that leap of faith as you did...” 

“But that’s not you,” Yasuo shakes his head. “It wouldn’t have fit your personality. You like planning ahead and knowing everything the future would hold, and the career choice I took didn’t have that. That’s not a very Yone-way of getting things done.”

“You’ve always done whatever you wanted whenever you wanted to, always following the wind.” Yone looks thoughtfully at the TV, then looks back at Yasuo. “Thanks for saying that.”

“No problem. Still want you in the maid outfit for a bit longer though,” he says, teasingly. 

“I guess I asked for it,” Yone laughs. “Fine, fine.”

When Yone’s attention turns to the TV Yasuo snatches the chance to admire him, the lithe muscles on his brother’s arms and legs are attractive to say the least. He notes that Yone’s legs are very meticulously shaved, and wonders if he always does that or did it just for him. 

He feels excited at the latter thought. 

The TV is playing a romantic comedy with the two main characters sitting together on the bed, and in the quiet of the room the sounds of the characters kissing sounds too loud, too erotic. Yasuo glances at Yone again, the way his skirt is slightly pulled up, the way the lace looks against his skin. The room feels too hot, too close. Yone looks back at him, his cheeks slightly red.

Can he feel it too? It feels like Yasuo’s very heart is throbbing with need. 

“What is it?” Yone asks him.

He’s come this far. He’s fantasized for so long now, dreamt of having Yone to himself once and for all. It feels like he’s floating when he leans close and puts one hand on Yone’s chest and the other on his thigh, leaning close till their faces are inches apart, their breaths mingling. 

“Yasuo…” Yone looks at his eyes and down at his lips, then back again. “What are-”

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Yasuo murmurs, making Yone’s eyes widen. God, Yone’s lips look irresistible - the softest pink, plump and delicate. He leans in and Yone doesn’t pull away, though his breath trembles slightly against Yasuo’s skin, though if it’s out of fear or anxiety, Yasuo doesn’t know, and he brings his mouth against his brother’s, tasting him like he’s always wanted to. Yone’s lips part slightly, his cheeks flushed and his mouth is so warm, so sweet -

Pulling Yone onto his lap is something he always imagined doing. Make his brother straddle him while Yasuo had his way, watching every expression that crosses Yone’s face while he uses his mouth and tongue. Yone moves willingly to Yasuo’s command, sliding on top of his legs and clinging to him desperately, those long fingers tangled in Yasuo’s shirt as they kiss. Yone doesn’t kiss like how he talks - his tongue is needy, wanting more, claiming every inch of Yasuo’s mouth as if he always wanted to. Yone smells so good, like soap and cologne, and his skin is soft under Yasuo’s wandering hands, pushing up his skirt and rubbing his thighs eagerly, just as he fantasized doing with this outfit. Yone trembles against him, his breath catching at Yasuo’s touch.

“Y-Yasuo…”

“Do you like it?” He nibbles on Yone’s earlobe as he asks, making his brother let out the lightest little moan. 

“We shouldn’t-” He groans again at Yasuo’s bites. “This is bad-”

“It’s just us,” Yasuo reminds him gently, running one hand through his brother’s long hair. “No one else is here.”

Yone leans his head into Yasuo’s hand, his chest rising and falling visibly. “You’ve always wanted to do this?”

“Always.”

Yone trembles at this, his cheeks bright red. “I-I mean, you’ve gotten handsome, and I-” he glances away almost shly, biting his lip. “I thought about...you. Sometimes.”

“Oh really?” Yasuo hums at this. “My big brother was fantasizing about me? Naughty, naughty…” He turns and lays his brother flat on the couch and gets atop him, looking down at his flushed face eagerly. “What exactly would you think about?”

Yone looks up at him, his expression one of tentative desire. “You’re just...strong.”

“Is that so? You didn’t think about anything else?”

Yone’s eyes move along Yasuo’s body before settling back on his face. “I-I don’t want to say.”

“Then I’ll have to try everything to figure out what you fantasized about.” Yasuo leans in, pressing his face into the crook of Yone’s neck and kissing the warm skin there, pushing in, tasting Yone’s cologne and sweat, and Yone cries out softly at this, his hands bracing against Yasuo’s shoulders. It’s too arousing to bite down and cause his brother to moan and squirm underneath him, he already wants to be inside filling him up…

“Y-Yasuo, please…”

“What?” He sucks a light bruise under Yone’s jaw, making Yone groan. “Do you want more?”

There’s a pause and Yone’s eyes are incredibly blue as he looks at him, his chest rising and falling with his breath as he considers his answer. If he agrees there’s no going back from this point, and if he says no then their relationship will still be changed forever. Such a simple question can have such monumental aftereffects. 

It feels like ages pass until Yone nods and Yasuo lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, one of relief. His older brother is letting him have his way. All this time spent fantasizing and imagining is becoming a reality right before him. 

“But be gentle,” Yone says, softly, and Yasuo’s heart clenches at Yone’s shyness. God, he’s too cute! It doesn’t help that Yone’s wearing the maid outfit too - Yasuo can hardly stand it.

“Come here. We’ll do it in my room.” Yasuo gets up, extending his hand to his brother. Yone takes his hand and Yasuo pulls him up, but he doesn’t let go, he instead intertwines his fingers and tugs Yone along and down the hallway to his room. Yasuo’s bedroom is dark but he knows where everything is spaced - the keyboard in the corner, the clothes stacked on his computer chair. He pushes Yone back onto his bed and climbs above him, memorizing the way his brother looks shyly up at him in the dim lighting. 

“Is the maid outfit necessary?” Yone asks, and even in the dark Yasuo can see his blush.

“I’m fulfilling a particular fantasy of mine,” Yasuo replies with a chuckle. “You look good in it.”

“My younger brother has become quite the pervert,” Yone says, but he’s smiling teasingly as he says it. “How long have you imagined this?”

“Too long. Years.” Yasuo spreads his brother’s legs, running his hands along the thigh highs and pausing to kiss the soft roll of skin overlapping the edge of the sock. “And it’s better than I imagined.”

Yone seems breathless at his brother’s touch. “Have you always been so smooth?”

“Hmm. I seem to only be with you. I think it’s because I don’t want to mess this up.” Yasuo reaches underneath Yone’s back and undoes the ribbon holding his apron, pulling the lacey fabric off and tossing it into the darkness, leaving the man only in the dark dress with too short of a skirt. He sticks out his tongue, pressing it into Yone’s thigh and licking up, tasting the skin there and making him shudder and moan. 

“Y-You’re embarrassing me…” Yone says helplessly, covering his mouth. 

Yasuo pushes up his skirt and continues licking upwards, savoring his brother’s reactions. I’m going to do a lot more than just that. He’s shocked to see Yone isn’t wearing underwear, his hard-on visible for Yasuo to enjoy, and excitement thrills through him at the sight. I made him like that. I got him hard. He wants to fuck him, dominate him, make out with him and bruise him and-

Okay Yasuo. Take it slow. Don’t want to scare him off.

“Want me to lick here?” He asks, gently prodding the lump between Yone’s legs and making him groan. “It looks like it’s going to burst.”

“Y-Yasuo,” Yone moans, putting his hand on Yasuo’s head. “You’re teasing me so much…”

“You’re so easy to tease,” Yasuo replies. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“N-No, I-” Yone covers his face. “I want to...suck you.”

Yasuo stops, looking at his brother in shock. “You want to give me a blowjob?”

“D-Don’t say it like that!”

Yasuo chuckles breathlessly, sitting up straight and pushing his hair out of his face. “Get up then.”

Yone flushes ruby red and slowly sits up as well, trembling faintly as he kneels before his brother. His eyes are glued to Yasuo’s own hard-on which swells under his sweatpants, and wets his lips nervously.

“Take it out.” Yasuo commands as calmly as he can muster.

Yone nods shyly, leaning forward and tentatively pulling down Yasuo’s waistband and letting his cock pop out, already dripping with precum. Yone’s eyes are incredibly wide and he swallows audibly.

“I-I don’t know what to do,” he says, weakly.

“Put your mouth on it and suck.” Yasuo replies. “Want me to help?”

“How will-” Yone doesn’t get a chance to finish his question, Yasuo grabs a fistful of his brother’s hair and pushes him onto his dick, forcing Yone to open his mouth and just take it.

“Ah-fuck-” Yasuo closes his eyes and exhales shakily. His mouth is so warm around his member, so wet, so good-

“Mmfh!” Yone gags and Yasuo pulls out some and then thrusts back in, moving his brother’s head by pulling his hair. Up, down, up, down. When he pulls Yone off with a pop his older brother is gasping for breath, tears in his eyes and his cheeks flushed. “Y-Yasuo-”

“Do you like the taste?” Yasuo asks breathlessly. “How’s your first time taking dick?”

Yone nods, his lips glistening. “I-It’s good, Yasuo…” 

Yasuo pushes Yone’s head close again. “Suck on the tip.”

Yone obeys, leaning in and wrapping those pretty lips around his tip, closing his eyes as he gently sucks, then begins shyly bobbing his head, taking a little bit more each time his head goes down. Yasuo can’t even believe this is happening. Yone - sweet, rule following Yone, is sucking him off and telling him he likes it. It’s absolutely mind blowing. 

Yone pulls off slightly and presses his tongue into the slit, licking up, pressing in. Yasuo groans - it’s not enough. Sure, it’s good, but he wants more, as quick as he can. He pulls Yone off and tries to catch his breath, his entire body trembling with need. 

“I need to be inside you.” Yasuo says. “Now.”

“I-Inside?” Yone looks anxious at the idea.

“I’ll take care of you. Get on your hands and knees and face away from me.” 

Yone blanches but obeys, turning and kneeling down.

“Arch your back. Yeah, just like that.”

Yone looks back at him, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. “I’ve never done it...like this.”

“It’s your first time being with a man, huh?” God, he’s irresistible. The submissive pose, the long hair cascading over his back, the smooth skin just begging to be marked up. His ass is practically asking to be spanked. “I’ll be careful.”

“I don’t-”

Yasuo grabs a handful of his hair and tugs, jerking Yone’s head back and making him cry out. “Did I say you could speak, brother?”

Yone shakes his head weakly, his shoulders trembling. 

“Good boy. Spread your knees apart now and keep your ass in the air.” He lifts up Yone’s skirt, leaving his brother completely exposed.

Yone obeys, arching his back and pressing his chest into the bed, his entrance exposed for Yasuo’s every desire, ready to be filled. Yasuo leans forward, sticking out of his index finger to Yone. 

“Lick it. Get it nice and wet.”

Yone hesitates a moment before obeying, taking Yasuo’s finger in his warm mouth and sucking on it and running his tongue along the length, and the act is so sensual even Yasuo trembles at it. It’s thrilling knowing that he will be the first person touching Yone there, taking that innocence away. Pushing his finger inside makes Yone gasp in surprise, the muscle clenching around his finger in protest. Yone’s definitely never been touched down there, he’s so tight that Yasuo’s afraid he won’t be able to pull his finger back out. 

“Damn, you’re tight.” Yasuo wriggles his finger around, stretching out the resisting muscle further. “You really haven’t been with a man, have you?”

“I-I wouldn’t lie about that.” Yone gasps and moans at Yasuo’s prodding. “Th-This feels strange…!”

“It will feel good soon, I promise. I’m putting in a second finger, okay?”

Yone cries out at the intrusion, his very thighs trembling. His brother is meticulous to say the least. His entrance is quickly widened and Yasuo eagerly presses his member against the hole and-

“Ah!”

The tip is forced in, it’s too wide, it’s too much-

“Yasuo!”

He’s going too fast, he’s going to be ripped in two, it’s going in too deep and it’s too much to handle - it’s too much to take! As soon as he feels their bodies fully connect Yasuo begins thrusting like his life depends on it, and Yone can’t even breathe, let alone think. Broken noises escape Yone’s mouth, curses and his brother’s name mingling together, moaning and shouting echoing against the walls. He’s seeing stars and all Yasuo can concentrate on is the sensation of finally being inside the one he’s fantasized about for so long, the sheer heat and tightness of it is smoldering. His brother is underneath him crying out his name, curving his back and digging his nails into the bed.... 

God, it’s better than he could have ever imagined. 

It’s incredibly wet between them, sweat and precum causing their bodies to erotically squelch when they collide. Yasuo wants to cum already, he wants to fill Yone up with his seed and claim him as his own in ways no one has before. He wants to see his brother’s face while he does that all.

Yasuo pulls out and pushes Yone onto his back, sitting over him with his cock throbbing in his hand. They look at each other for a moment breathlessly, a mixture of disbelief and awe. Yone moves his hands next to his head, watching Yasuo shyly.

“A-Are you going to put it back in?” He asks, tentatively.

Yasuo lifts his brother’s legs onto his shoulders, pushing forward with hips. “‘Course. I just wanted to enjoy the view.”

Sliding in again feels incredibly smooth, as if they were meant to fit together in such a way. Yone’s body curves upward as Yasuo thrusts forward, finding rhythm in each other’s movements, coming together and pulling apart in synchronization. Yasuo knows his brother’s body too well, he’s grown up seeing it after all, and he recognizes Yone’s signs of weakness, hurtling towards climax, and Yasuo leans forward, picking up the pace.

“Come for me, Yone.”

Yone’s entire being shudders at that request, trying to resist the precipice but failing, and he begins unravelling under Yasuo despite his efforts. The familiar heat pools in his stomach, the sense of urgency accompanied with desire, tumbling down--

“Say. My. Name.” Yasuo’s voice is hot in his ear, and then he’s undone.

“Yasuo!” That name and body is the only thing on his mind.

That pool of heat spills out, scalding climax spilling onto the sheets, aftershocks reverberating all the way down to Yone’s fingertips and toes, echoes of his climax reaching every corner of his being. Has he ever cum so hard? He can’t even think straight, the heat is unbearable, his brother is filling him up-

Seeing Yone’s climax is enough to push Yasuo over the promontory, tightening and bursting from the seams, filling that tight space with his seed as if he owned it. He doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed for such a short sex session - the pleasure was far too great to try and hold back. His vision is blurred with ecstasy and when it clears he sees Yone beneath him, pressed into the bed with his hands gripping the sheets like this life depends on it, sweat glistening on his smooth chest. They stay like that for a moment, both breathing heavily in the dimness of the room before Yasuo finally pulls out, his cock slicked with his own juices and still swollen with pleasure. Yone sags as soon as he’s released, his cheeks red as he looks up at his brother with the realization of what they’ve done crashing down on him. 

“I’ll get a towel,” Yasuo says gently, getting up and padding out of the room. Yone lays still, looking up at the ceiling in a mixture of shock and disbelief. He had sex with his younger brother. He committed one of the ultimate acts of sin, and he liked it. Yasuo reappears in the doorway and pauses, looking at the view rather excitedly. 

“You look good like that,” he says.

Yone blushes and looks away. “So do you. Your bedsheets are a mess.”

“I’d say it was worth it for the messy sheets.” Yasuo strides in and hands Yone a clean towel, then begins pulling on his boxers and sweatpants while Yone wipes himself off. Yone’s surprised by how casual Yasuo is about everything, how he clears the awkward air like nothing bad ever happened. “Here, move out of the way. I’ll just put a blanket over the mess for now, I can clean it in the morning.”

Yone obeys, lifting up so Yasuo can lay out an extra blanket over the cum as if it's nothing to be worried about. After that he sits next to Yone and reaches out, running his fingers through his brother’s hair lovingly.

“Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?”

Yone shakes his head. “N-No, I just want to get some sleep.”

“Sorry if I was too rough. I was pretty excited.” Yasuo lays next him and pulls the comforter over them, cocooning them in warm darkness. Yone’s embarrassed as Yasuo pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his body as he would a lover. “I love you, Yone.”

Yone’s cheeks flush at that. “Y-Yasuo…”

Yasuo’s eyes seem to shine in the darkness. “I want you all to myself.”

Yone’s heart is pounding so hard that he’s certain Yasuo must be able to hear it in the quiet. “Yasuo, I’ve always been yours. You know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends for helping with this fanfiction. You know who you are!


End file.
